A Secret Between Us
by TriGemini
Summary: This was something they shared. No matter how hard. It could only be a secret between them. Only! One shot


**A Secret Between Us**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in the book, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to happen. Never was it supposed to occur.

But it did.

And no matter what happened neither of us regrets what we did.

It was just a kiss.

It is our secret.

For nobody can know.

Nobody can be told.

The secret that we share is just between us.

_Him and I_

_Her and I_

_Serpent and Lioness_

Just between the two of us.

Kept silent!

Nobody else can know.

The secret we both hold.

It's a secret kiss.

One might say it was a moment of weakness something that eventually we could deny.

However, it is a secret nonetheless.

That we will keep until the very end of our time.

Hidden deeply within both our hearts and inside are memories.

Where no one will be able to find out about it.

For it happened so suddenly.

Completely unexpected, we didn't see it coming.

Completely unexpected.

It surprised us.

However, it gave us feelings that we've never felt before.

A heart that once was surrounded by ice melted at that moment.

The shyness of one gave away when love opened new doorways.

Icy blue met dark brown.

We have clashed before in many arguments always exchanging many words of insults and remarks.

She is the smart one.

He is the arrogant one.

They live in two different worlds all the time.

Hers may coexist with the other.

While he just belongs to one.

Our story was a never an easy one.

From bitterness rivalry, the hatred soared throughout the years.

The tension mounted and eventually it just got to the both of us.

He was always on my mind and I was always trying to figure out the riddle that he was.

He was always so arrogant, cunning, and hurtful in tone.

Always had to be the one to start the arguments no matter who was involved.

However, I always got the better of him in almost every way.

I ended our arguments.

I slapped him once.

And I cannot say I do not regret doing it.

I always showed him that no matter what he said.

I knew I was worth more than anything else.

She always lingered in my head.

She was always there in the back of every single recollection of the day.

Always defending those good for nothing friends of hers.

And having a remark saved for me each day.

I see the flicker that sparks in her brown eyes every time we have an argument.

I like to see her in this state.

But again, neither of us can be friends, or anything else for that matter.

It is against the rule.

A complete tragedy would occur.

The entire world would be against us.

No matter were we'd turn.

Our friends would think us insane.

Our families would deny us.

And it would be our end.

We wouldn't have a future.

It wouldn't be a happy ending.

It isn't a fairytale.

We aren't Romeo and Juliet, as those muggles say.

Even we realized it, after what happened between us.

That it could never happen again.

It's just a secret between us.

That will always live with us 'til the end.

Just a secret kept hidden kept in total darkness.

So that no one can ever see it.

Or hear it.

It will whisper throughout the ages.

And remind us if we could have had something.

But we live in reality.

So it's just a secret.

That's between us…Only us.

_Him and I_

_Her and I_

_Pureblood and Muggleborn_

Forbidden lovers that will never get to explore what could have been.

Hermione and Draco

Two souls in which completed each other had to separate due to life's reality.

They both knew it could never workout.

Even though, if they had tried and had fight everyone who opposed.

Their love may not have been enough for them to go on.

But they would always have that memory…that secret.

That only they shared.

A simple kiss it was.

It was a moment of complete illusion where everything was all right.

But soon reality would set in.

And both would come to realize that it's only a dream and a wish.

But I supposed if one tried hard enough.

They could achieve all.

But they'll always have this secret.

That's just between him and her.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope everyone likes this. Please review, also. Thank you. 


End file.
